Never give up
by Elwaen
Summary: Un jour, on ressent le besoin d'arrêter, de partir loin de tous, de s'isoler... de fuir et d'abandonner. Mis je vous dis qu'il ne faut pas... Tu n'as pas le droit. N'abandonne Jamais  Pour Dairy's Scribenpenne


_Un OS pour une auteure de talent (tlaent avec lequel je ne rivaliserai jamais). Celle pour qui je me battrai pour qu'elle n'abandonne jamais. _

_Mais aussi pour vous tous, en espérant qu'un jour les gens arrêteront de douter d'eux-même._

_A toi Fabiola._

_**« Comme tu l'as dit il y a les "je t'aime" qui sont beaux mais risqués, il y a les "je t'adore" ou "je t'apprécie beaucoup" qui sont gentils mais qui font souvent mal. Alors je ne te dirai rien non plus. plus maintenant parce que j'ai peur de te décevoir, de te tromper par de fausses illusions. Je ne dirai rien car tu es au dessus de tout. Alors je te dis merci du fond du cœur. Merci du fond de mon être, de mon âme. Merci ! »  
**_

« Je n'y arriverais jamais. C'est impossible. »

Harry se laissa tomber dans l'herbe humide. La nuit s'était considérablement rafraichie. Le vent s'était calmé, la lune avait disparue, et l'Espoir aussi. Des sanglots secouaient les épaules du jeune sorcier. Cela faisait bientôt six mois qu'ils avaient fui au mariage de Bill et Fleur. Plus le temps passait, plus Harry doutait. Hermione, qui était derrière lui, s'agenouilla et le prit dans ses bras. Elle le serra contre elle, lui caressant les cheveux comme une mère ferait.

« Ne dis pas ça Harry. On peut y arriver. On va le faire. » murmurait-elle pour le rassurer.

« Et comment ? Comment veux-tu que je le fasse ? Voldemort devient plus puissant chaque jour qui passe, les nés-moldus se font exterminer. Poudlard est aux mains de Rogue. Et nous qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On se cache comme des lapins, on fuit. »

« Ne dis pas ça » pleurait Hermione.

Elle n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes. Elle savait qu'ils étaient dans une mauvaise passe, une très mauvaise. Mais elle ne voulait pas perdre espoir. Il fallait qu'ils y arrivent.

« Mais regarde la vérité en face Hermione. J'ai dix-sept ans. Seulement dix-sept. Et je dois affronter un mage noir qui en a... j'en sais rien mais ce malade a beaucoup plus d'expérience que moi. Il connait la Magie bien mieux que moi. Il utilise des techniques qui me sont inconnues ne serait-ce que de noms. J'ai même pas fini l'école et je dois le battre ? Et tout ça à cause d'une prophétie de merde. Mais ils sont qui pour décider à ma place ? Et si je n'avais pas envie de le battre ? Et si je partais, définitivement, là où personne ne me retrouveras, même pas lui. Je ne suis pas un dieu, Hermione, je suis un élève, un adolescent, un enfant. Je ne peux pas faire ça. On a trouver un horcruxe mais on ne peut pas le détruire. Ron est parti. Dumbledore, Sirius et tant d'autres sont morts. Je ne peux pas Hermione. C'est au-dessus de mes moyens. Je... »

La main de la jeune sorcière fouetta l'air et frappa Harry. Celui-ci fut coupé dans sa tirade et la regarda d'un air déconcerté.

« Je t'interdis de dire ça. » siffla-t-elle de colère. Des larmes coulaient fortement sur ses joues. « Tu n'as pas le droits de dire ça. Tu ne peux pas abandonner. Tu es l'élu, tu es celui qui nous sauveras. Tout ça c'est vrai. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de le faire tout seul, Harry. Pourquoi crois-tu que nous sommes là ? Pour mourir les uns après les autres, et ce juste pour te démoraliser ? Si tu penses ça alors tu...tu... t'es trop con. Tu es Harry Potter, fils de James Potter et Lily Evans. Ils sont morts pour te sauver, si tu es en vie maintenant c'est grâce à eux. Tu n'es pas un surdoué mais tu t'en sors. Tu veux protéger ceux que tu aimes, et c'est ce qui fait ta force. Ça n'a rien à voir avec la puissance, ou une prophétie. Tu es toi et « toi » y arrivera. Parce qu'il n'est pas seul. Tu n'es pas seul Harry. Jamais tu ne le seras. Alors s'il-te-plaît, lève-toi et allons-y. »

Harry leva des yeux larmoyant vers son amie et lui souffla

« Merci... Je.. Je vais me battre, je vais lui botter le cul, JE VAIS LUI EXPLOSER SA PUTAIN DE FACE DE... »

Hermione sourit mais l'interrompit

« Si tu veux Harry... mais surveille ton langage. » termina-t-elle en le rabrouant gentiment


End file.
